


The Seasons They Turn

by ChromatoSalad



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Fluff, Gen, lots of snow and violence, takes place after the war, the trio being happy for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromatoSalad/pseuds/ChromatoSalad
Summary: After peace has been brought to Valentia, Forsyth sends Lukas an interesting invitation.-here's my secret anna gift for liju! i hope they enjoyed it!





	The Seasons They Turn

Winter had fallen on the continent of Valentia, the cold harsh on the people after their gods had bid them farewell. However, their newfound freedom made any type of hardship worth it.   
  
Lukas sat on the side of his bed, yawning. In his hands he held an envelope addressed to him with Forsyth's unmistakable, precise handwriting on the front. After the war, they had been given posts in the complete opposite sides of Valentia. Lukas was situated near the old Zofian castle while Forsyth was placed near the, now defunct, Tower of Duma.   
  
Lukas loved the peace that Valentia had, but weirdly, sometimes he still feels himself missing Forsyth screaming at Python for lazing about while on duty.   


Python was even further away, as he was in a village near the old border; training a militia to protect the villagers.   
The fireplace flickered as wind howled down the chimney, casting shadows throughout the room. Lukas carefully opened the envelope and took out the letter.

-   


Dearest Lukas,   


I hope that you're in good health in former Zofia. The same cannot be said for the soldiers stationed here, the winter is simply pure brutal in former Rigel. Silque’s been really busy trying to heal our colds.   
  
So, anyway, one day while on patrol through the hellish snow, I had a sudden great idea! I know you have only seen snow when we were marching through Rigel during the war and I really hope it isn’t snowing in the south, otherwise the gods controlled way more than we realised. So I propose that you, Python and I take a little trip up to the castle of the One Kingdom one week before the end of the year and visit King Alm and Queen Celica. We can finally enjoy the snow instead of cursing it for getting our socks wet and catch up with everyone at this wonderful time of year.   
  
Your great friend,

Forsyth.   


PS. I’ll be certain to make sure that Python doesn’t hit you with a snowball or bury you in a pitfall trap.

-

Lukas felt a rare smile grow on his face as he lowered the letter. It seems like he had some arrangements to take care of.

-  
  
Lukas' careful planning couldn't have prepared him for the harsh Rigelian winter. He was trudging his way across the capital as quickly as he could. The thought of a warm fire waiting for him at the castle and seeing his old comrades was the only thing that kept his feet moving. The sight of him wrapped in layers of coats and scarves instantly singled him out as a foreigner and he garnered many stares and laughs from the townsfolk.

“How do these people wear naught but one layer?” he mused. A strong gust of wind made him shiver slightly, emphasising his point.   
  
"By the gods, is that you Lukas?"

Lukas barely had time to recognise the cheery voice before he was knocked over by Forsyth barreling into him. The combined barons tumbled into the snow, both laughing at the mess they caused.

“The one and only,” Lukas chuckled, “How do you fare?”

“I’m great! Wonderful! The weather isn’t though but it doesn’t matter since we’ll all be together and it’s going to be a great time! Actually don’t know if Python will be happy. He did send a letter back saying he’ll come but you know how he is. Maybe he just decided not to go at the last minute? I really hope-”

“Uhh, Forsyth? The snow’s soaking into me,” Lukas interrupted Forsyth's rambling, “I'm sure we can all catch up somewhere much warmer.”

“Sorry Lukas, can't help it when I haven't seen you in months,” Forsyth laughed, picking himself and Lukas up from the ground.

They both started walking together, sharing small snippets of what's happened since they parted ways.

-

“... then I managed to smash both the plate and the cup after punching a hole in the wall and now the woman refuses to talk to me! The worst thing is, the fly is still alive and probably has a huge family and retells my failure to its children!” Forsyth dramatically detailed, his hands trying to express the frustration that his voice couldn’t.

“Only you could do something like that, huh?” Lukas tried saying through his suppressed laughter. This only made Forsyth’s frown worse.

“It’s not funny! I swear, anytime I’m on patrol in the village, all the other women are glaring and whispering to each other about me too.”

“Having girl problems eh, Forsyth?”

“Huh?! Oof..”

Lukas sighed with a small smile as Python managed to ambush Forsyth from behind and pelt him with a snowball during the passionate rant.

“How can you protect me from Python’s snowballs if you can’t even protect yourself?” Lukas mused, watching Forsyth try avoid getting more snow under his layers.

“Is that how you choose to greet your best friend after months of not seeing him?!” Forsyth huffed, “And don’t you encourage him Lukas!”

“Eh. I had been following you guys for a while now. Lukas even waved at me,” Python shrugged with a smirk, “Shouldn’t a knight of the One Kingdom be more aware of his surroundings?”

“I’ll show you what this knight can do then!” Forsyth flung a snowball back at Python, who barely dodged it.

“Oh, it’s on!”

Lukas stood at the sidelines, observing his two friends fling snow at each other like children in the middle of a street. It is the first time that they are able to interact with snow as normal civilians do and they are from the south after all, Lukas should’ve expected this in fairness.

“It’s the first time I’ve seen you so passionate about something, Python. What did you do with the real Python?” Lukas quipped, arm flying out to deflect a stray snowball.

“Dunno, think Alm and Celica put something in our water to make us more productive maybe?” Python panted, keeping up with Forsyth was tougher than it used to be for sure. “Why don’t you join in on the fun?” he taunted.

Lukas weighed the advantages and disadvantages of participating for a second.

It took another second to hurl a snowball at Python. The force nearly toppled him the poor archer.

“If Forsyth can’t protect me, I guess I have to aid my poor brother in arms,” Lukas shrugged, with just a bit of mocking in his tone.

“Excuse me! I’ll have you know Python has way more snow in his hair than m-”

Python took the opportunity and flung another snowball, cutting him off. This time, hitting Forsyth right in his face. He just went silent and scraped the snow off his face, revealing a very unimpressed baron.

“Nice distraction, Lukas. Loved the whole brother in arms spi-”

This time, Python was the one cut off by a snowball gifted to him by Lukas.

“There are no friends in this cruel, unforgiving war,” Lukas shook his head in exaggerated sadness with a wide grin on his face.

“And you just made some powerful enemies,” Forsyth and Python said in sync, both with snow in their hands.

The sight of three former Deliverance members nearly killing each other brought a crowd that grew during their mock threats and insults. Of course, with the three being extraordinarily late to rendevouz with Alm, Celica and Clive; Alm set out to look for them. The last thing he was expecting was three grown men duking it out in the snow, but he really couldn’t blame them at all.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback and kudos are appriciated! i hope everyone wasn't too ooc. happy holidays everyone!


End file.
